


The party and the neighbour

by hobbithair



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithair/pseuds/hobbithair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 60 years, Elrond has put up with Thranduils parties but what happens when Thranduil goes one step too far? He takes revenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bit of background info

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so before i start a couple things. 1. Yes i know all about how Elrond and Thranduil aren't neighbours and don't even live near eachother 2.I am aware that Legolas isn't 21

Thranduil loves to party. Whether it’s a birthday party, celebration party, spur of the moment party or even a funeral party, Thranduil would take anyway excuse to throw a party. Thranduil became known for his legendary partys and every one of them was a massive success. People loved the loud music, amazing elvish food, the shudder shades and especially the dancing. No-one hated Thranduils party and no-one hated Thranduil.

Except one person.

Elrond. Elrond hated loud noises and especially loud music. He hated dancing, he hated shudder shades and he especially hated Thranduils partys. Elrond is your typical old man. He loves to read, listen to classic music and goes to bingo every Thursday night so you can see why he mightn’t fit in with the Thranduil party scene so why he’s Thranduils neighbour, no-body will know.

There was one party that tipped Elrond over the edge. It was Thranduils son ,Legolas, 21st birthday and you know Thranduil made a big deal about it. The whole town was invited and it was going to be the party people would be talking about for years to come.


	2. Table of shudder shades

“Really Legolas, THAT tunic with that cloak. Godness have I taught you nothing in the art of fashion in the last 21st years!?”

“Ada, I’ve told you, I don’t care what you think about my outfit choices! I like it alright!?”

“Ugh fine whatever you say. Can I suggest something different I know you’ll love?”

“Last time you said that, I looked like a potato sack”

“For the last time-“ Thranduil was interrupted by the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing

“hmm that’s strange, party doesn’t start for another 2 hours. Can you get that Legolas?”

Legolas moaned as he walked towards the front door. The place didn’t look too bad. Plenty of food and a whole table of shutter shades. Legolas chuckled slightly as he reached the front door and pulled it open.

“Hey Elrond. You coming tonight?

“No unfortunately I have other things to do. Is your Ada at home?”

“Yeah hang on ADA ELROND WANTS YA. He’ll be here in a sec. Oh shoot gotta go. See ya later tonight maybe?”

“Don’t count on it” Elrond muttered as Legolas hurried away.

Elrond waited awkwardly at the door for a bit until Thranduil came.

“Sup Elrond. Watcha need” Thranduil said slightly impatient. He had things to do and hearing Elrond lecturing was the last thing he needed to be doing.

“Oh..uh..I was wondering how long your party was going to go for because I haven’t really been uh… sleeping well as of late and loud music wouldn’t really help and I’ve got some work to do for-“

“relax Elrond, It won’t go for long. Starts at 6; ends at 10, That good enough for ya?”

“Oh um yes that’s just fine. Yes 10 o’clock great. I appreciate it Thranduil. I should leave you to it; get your party ready and what-not. Hope you have a great time with it”

“You should come along. You need a bit of fun put into that boring schedule of yours. Try it for 20 minutes, you’ll love it. I’ll even give ya a special pair of Shudder shades I save for special occasions”

“Uh can’t sorry I’m uh...busy. Thanks for the offer though. Wish Legolas a happy birthday for me and uh have a great party.”

“I will. See ya later then” Thranduil smiled as he closed the door. Elrond smiled back uneasily and turned around to go back home. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be finishing at 10 o’clock and he had a feeling that he was in for another sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be happier when i get the party starting. Please bear with me, the first 2 chapters suck i know but when the party starts it'll be better haha :)


	3. The hermit goes to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys were wondering, I wrote this story ages ago but on an account I deleted hence the same publication date on the chapters

Elrond watched as his china cabinet shuck violently as the music came thumping from Thranduils house. He grunted unhappily as he pushed his ear plugs further into his ears and tried to concentrate on his work.

From what I have witnessed, I can conclude that -

Elrond jumped as something fell down in his lounge room and made a loud bang. He got up quickly and made a bee-line to the lounge room.

“augh” Elrond moaned as he walked in. He bent down to survey the damage to his prized photo frame. It held a photo Elrond had always loved. It was his mother and him in her favourite park before she passed. His father had made the frame with Elrond when he was very young and it held allot of memories for him. He couldn’t help but stare in shock as he looked at the shattered glass on the photo. He picked the photo up gently and surveyed it for damage. It didn’t seem like anything was wrong. Elrond felt a pang of sadness as he swept the glass up and threw it away and after putting the photo in a safe place, returned to his study.

Slightly annoyed, he decided to finish his article tomorrow night. He instead decided to read a book before going to bed. He strutted over to his bookshelf. It was a massive thing, filled with so many books you wouldn’t believe he had read all of them at least three times. Elrond smiled as he flicked through his books.

“Hm let’s see…. The elvish alliance, all things Mirkwood hm no,no,no hhmm This looks good” He pulled a thick book from his bookshelf and settled himself into his grand reading chair. He sighed in content as he settled in and started reading.

He stayed like this for half an hour and he could’ve easily kept going if it wasn’t for a knock on his door. Elrond looked as his clock. 9:30 confused he went to answer the door and immediately regretted that decision

“Hi Thranduil, Legolas. How’s your party going. It certainly sounds like it’s going good hehe”

“It’s going great and it’s just getting started”

Elrond decided not to mention the 10 o’clock limit because he knew Thranduil would just forget

“Nice. So um...what are you doing here exactly?”

“You. Legolas insisted that you come over for a little bit. Don’t know why he insists so much but I can’t say I don’t agree. So you in?”

“I told you before I’d love to go-“

“But you’re busy yeah I know just come over for 20 minutes, you can’t surely be that busy” Legolas said as he handed over a pair of shudder shades to Elrond, hoping it might convince him.

“Tauriel makes a mean lembas styled chocolate cake and it’s running out fast”

“It would mean allot to us. You always hide away in here with your dusty old books. If you don’t come, we’ll make you come. 10 minutes, that’s all we ask and you never have to go to another party ever!” They both stared at Elrond with puppy eyes that could convince almost anyone to do anything.

Elrond sighed a sigh of defeat

“10 or so minutes can’t hurt”

Both faces light up as they dragged him inside to find something to wear.


	4. Cake is for eating, not for sitting

“Why did I do this?” Elrond asked himself. He was in the corner of the Greenleaf’s massive living room watching everyone dance about happily. Thranduil was leading the conga line through the house and Legolas was with him so he had no-one to talk to.

“Well Legolas was right about the Lembas at least” He said as he happily ate his 3rd piece of it. The party was exactly what Elrond thought it would be. Loud, squishy and awkward. Elrond was seriously regretting the decision of coming to this stupid party, he’d rather be home reading his books like he always does. Not wearing glasses you can barely see out of.

Elrond was getting ready to leave when suddenly he saw someone beside him almost trip over. Instincts took over as he leant out to help the man and ended up pulling him towards him in an almost hug like position, saving him from the fall.

“You alright there”

“ay, just fine thanks. Name’s Gimli, ‘bout you”

“Oh um Elrond, I uh live next door”

“Uh-Hu so you’re the hermit that Legolas told me about. Told me I might see ye face here. Speaking of Legolas, where is he, haven’t seen the lad in donkeys’ years.”

“Oh um I’m not very uh sure. He was in a conga line uh dance thing last time I saw him”

“Hm shame….Oh there he is OI LEGOLAS, OVER HERE!”

Legolas turned and smiled at his friend as he walked over.

“Gimli! Nice to see you again, I see you’ve met Elrond.”

“More than met him, saved me from a little trip to the floor.”

“Oh good. Come with me, I have something to show ya. See ya later Elrond, have fun “

Legolas dragged Gimli away towards the staircase.

“Strange, thought Thranduil didn’t like dwarfs”

“I don’t. Legolas does and out of all of them, he had to like that beast the best.”

Elrond almost spat his drink out in surprise; he wasn’t expecting Thranduil to turn up behind him in a matter of seconds.

“So you enjoying the party?”

“ Not really”

“That’s because you’re just standing in a corner doing nothing. Come on, we’re started another conga line. CONGA CONGA CON-GA!” Thranduil screamed as he swept Elrond into the line

*

“Why did I do this?” Elrond sighed to himself. He could’ve been at home, writing his article. Instead, he was travelling through the Greenleaf’s house in a conga line with some strangers hands on his hips. He felt so uncomfortable and awkward kicking his legs out at random times while walking. He’d just had enough when it randomly broke up.

“Thank god for that” Elrond said happily as he took his hands off Thranduil’s hips.

“Wasn’t that fun?!” Thranduil asked almost immediately.

“Oh yes absolutely delightful. “ Elrond said in his best sarcastic voice.

“Wait till you see the cake! It’s epic, you’ll see” Thranduil said ignoring his sarcastic comment.

“I might give it a miss and go home. Thanks for inviting me, I appreciate it but it’s just not my thing.” Just as Elrond turned to leave, he saw a humongous cake being wheeled out of the kitchen. Thranduil wasn’t kidding when he said it was epic. It was a 4 layer white cake, each layer adorned with decorations from various aspects of Legolas’s life. There was a bow and arrow, a Greenleaf and 21 neatly placed candles all over the cake.

“Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Legolas

Happy birthday to you!”

The song was sung with a merry ring and followed by a wild applause as everyone marvelled at the cakes beauty and majesty. Legolas appeared by it in seconds and everyone applauded as each candle was blown out. When all 21 were gone, everyone crowded around for a bit of the cake. Elrond hovered around the outside of the group, waiting for everyone to leave before he got a slice. Elrond felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and as he turned around, he was suddenly flying through the air towards the cake.

*SPLAT*

Cake went flying everywhere. It was in many peoples hair and faces but poor Elrond got it the worse. He was literally sitting in the cake, icing all over his hair and face and his nicest clothes were ruined by cake. Legolas stared in shock as Thranduil tried to help him up.

“Are you alright Elrond? Who pushed you in? I’ll get rid of them immediately! Goodness are you-

“Save it Thranduil, you set me up for this. Don’t ever try to invite me to another party AGAIN!” Elrond said angrily as he stomped out of the Greenleaf’s house and over to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of god can some-one draw Elrond in a conga line with Thrandy please I'll love you for 5eva


	5. All good revenge needs back-up

“How dare he! How dare he bring shame to my name! He is going to regret it he is!” Elrond cursed as he stomped around his house, looking for various things.

“I can’t stand him anymore! That was absolutely the last straw. He crossed the line!” Elrond gasped as he almost tripped over something but quickly composed himself.

“Why would he do that to me? All I’ve ever done is be nice and considerate. I put up with his pathetic parties for him to humiliate me in front of the whole town! Oh he is gun-“

Elrond was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“That better not be him. He’d have to have a hell of a nerve to come ‘round here after last night!” Elrond rambled on as he went to answer the door. He flung open the door open violently, still in his bad mood.

“Arwen, uh thanks for coming, I need help packing all these things, you never really know what you collect until it’s all infront of you hehe”

“No worrys, can I come in?

“Oh yeah of course come in come in!

Arwen walked in and what she saw shocked her. Almost everything was in a cardboard box. Her childhood home once filled with memories was now an empty shell. The house looking empty stripped from almost all its furniture.

“I thought you were just rearranging a few things, I didn’t know you were moving!”

“ Well I am, can’t stay here anymore.”

“Why not!? It’s my childhood home, our family home. You love it here, why would you want to move all of a sudden?”

“I just need something new”

“Ada, you’ve been here for 60 years, have a good life here. You love it here and you always tell me you’d never move if your life depended on it! You’re going for a reason and it’s not simply because you need something new!”

“I’ll tell you why! It’s because of that no good neighbour Thranduil! I put up with his parties for all these years, sacrificing my nights because of his pathetic parties. I’m kind, tolerable and what do I get? I get pushed into a cake that’s what! So that Arwen is why I can’t stay! Happy now?”

“If it’s only him, why don’t you do something? Call the police or-“

“I’ve tried the police many a time, they always attend his parties, of course they won’t stop them.”

“Well where do you plan to live now? Why don’t you move to a different part of town? Or come stay with me and Aragorn for a few nights, he won’t mind.”

“No I plan to leave this town and never come back ever again. Turn over a new leaf in Rivendell. It’s the ideal location and far away form that cursed Thranduil. “

Arwen sighed. She’d miss her home and all the memories it held.

“Sorry Arwen but I just can’t handle it anymore. Good thing is I’ll be closer to you, I feel as if I’ve barely seen hide or hair of you or your brothers. Can you help me pack all the photos in that box please?” It was agonizing for Elrond. He didn’t want to move, of course not. He loved his house just as much as Arwen but he knew it was for the best.

Arwen stared at every picture. Her as a child in the snow, Elrond and the boys at their first football game and her favourite, a picture of the whole family in front of their fireplace. Arwen sighed again. 

Elrond watched feeling more and more guilty about this whole situation when something suddenly snapped inside of him. Why should he have to sacrifice when he hadn’t done anything wrong? He had made too many sacrifices already, why did he have to make another. He couldn’t let Thranduil walk all over him like a door mat.

“Arwen, I’m not moving!”

She stared at him with a confused look as he walked towards the phone, a passion burning inside of him. He picked it up and dialled the number.

“Hello?

“Thorin, its Elrond. I have a favour to ask.”


	6. Revenge is a dish best served dwarvish style

“Right. Nori and Dwalin are in charge getting rid of security. Fili, Kili and Ori you destroy the food. Bofur, Dori and Bombur give the music a dwarven touch. Bifur and Gloin make sure everyone stays to enjoy the party. The others come with me and Elrond. Everyone got that?” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. No-one ever went against Thorin when he was giving orders.

“Good. Off you go, operation crash the party is underway” Everyone was smart enough not to laugh at Thorin naming the mission as the scurried off to do their job.

~

“Oi Nori, how many of ‘em ye think there are?”

“I dunna. Elrond said they’d mostly be up the front of the place but to check around the place anyway“

“I can do that. Ay how do ya sup-“ Dwalin stopped talking as an elf walked by. Taking no chance, Nori leaped out of the darkness and with one punch, knocked him out. Upon closer examination, Nori saw he was wearing a bright yellow sticker that said security in bold black letters

“Don’t look like any security I’ve ever seen” Nori said as he and Dwalin crept on.

They reached the entrance to Thranduils house. It was practically empty save 5 security guards and 2 elves.

“ count of 3. 1…2…3!”

Both of them jumped out and did their duty. Knocking out the guards and by-standers easily like it was an everyday occurrence.

“ not bad”

“Agreed. Let’s go” Dwalin said as a grapped the rope out of his jacket as Nori dragged a guard towards a tree around the back.

~

“Hurry up Kili!”

“Ugh sorry, it’s hard to see in the dark. Why couldn’t we go in the front way”

“Why do you think dimwit?”

“Why ‘re we doing this anyway? Why would Thorin wanna help an elf, he hates ‘em”

“We’re doing it ‘cause uncle told us to now quit ya whining and get a move on”

“Just ‘cause you’re older don’t mean you’re in charge”

“Kili!”

Kili cursed under his breath as they continued through the dark.

“You still alive Ori?”

“Hm oh yeah course I am.”

“You’re being quite. Geuss someone needs to be quite while Kili carries on like a hippo.” 

“Hey!”Kili started to protest.

“There’s the food”

All 3 stared at all the food there. Food as far as the eye could see. Honey cakes and lembas adorned many tables. Food, waiting to be destoryed.

“almost a shame to ruin it all.” Ori whispered.

“Almost” Kili said as he ran towards the massive tray of mini hotdogs and started throwing them across the room. Fili came besides him and started ripping into the sausage rolls. Ori walked hesitantly towards the chocolate lembas cake. He hated to destroy something someone else had worked extremely hard on.

“C’mon Ori. Watcha waiting for?” Fili asked with his mouth stuffed with pastry and meat

“well it’s just someone’s worked hard on this and they mightn’t like me doing this to their cake…”

“Just stick ye head in it. Thranduil deserves it anyway, go on. See how it tastes.”

Ori stared at the cake. He sighed as he went head first into it.

“There ye go.” Kili said as he threw another hotdog. Ori grinned as he lifted his head back up. Bubbling with excitement, he went to find something else to destroy.

20 minutes later and the kitchen was a mess. There were Hotdogs in the chandelier, cake randomly falling from the roof and some form of elvish drink littered the floor. Grinning ear to ear with pride, the 3 dwarfs slowly made their way to the meeting point.

~

“why aren’t they back yet? They should’ve been back 20 minutes ago!”

“Relax Elrond, they’ll come. I can see Nori and Dwalin right now. I’m sure the others aren’t far behind.”

Balin was right. Ori and Dwalin were coming up the drive way, a look of pride upon their faces. This let Elrond relax just a little bit.

“Nori! How did you go?”

“Went as plan. No problems, they won’t be going anywhere any time soon.” Bofur smiled at the response.

Fili, Kili and Ori came up the driveway not long after. They gave a basic report, saying how it all went smoothly and if you looked close enough, a quick smile of relief passed over Thorins face before it turned to his usual scowl. Once everyone had gathered Thorin gave one final speech.

“Right, so if you’ve done your dutys right, it should go all right. Go inside and party it up dwarven style. Let’s show this elf that dwarfs are the ones!” Everyone cheered loud and happily.2 minutes later, they all set out to Thranduils house.

It was time for Elronds revenge.


	7. D-day

Elrond knocked on the door loudly and proudly. Unlike a week ago, he couldn’t wait to get to the party. Instead of feeling nervous and anxiety, he felt excitement and confidence. He knocked on the door again.

“Thranduil! It’s Elrond, let me in!” Elrond yelled through the crack in the door

The door cracked open. A young, female brunette elf opened the door.

“Sup old man”

“Um hello, can I speak to Thranduil please?”

“Uh I guess. I’ll be back” She disappeared into the massive ocean of elves. After a couple minutes Thranduil appeared at the front door.

“Elrond!?” Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t keep the look of shock off his face

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here. Um, watcha need” Elrond gave a smirk as he watched Thranduil try and compose himself.

“ Don’t think anyone’s expecting me especially because of last week but it’s awfully lonely at my house so…”

“You wanna come to my party, good to see you finally getting out of your shell. I guess we have room for one more elf.” Thranduil said with a smile of surprise and happiness.”

“Oh you’re going to need room for more than one elf.” Elrond said with a smirk as he walked in followed by all the dwarfs.

“Dwarfs! But…dw-what…Legolas…did..did you”

“Never seen them before in my life.”

Every stared at the dwarfs with a look of poor mortification. Dwalin threw the stereo across the room, breaking upon impact against the wall, the stereos music replaced by the music of Bofur, Bombur and Dori. As they started a merry tune, Kili took a random girl from the crowd and started dancing with her, the elf desperately trying to escape but to no prevail.

“SECURITY!” Thranduil kept screaming as he watched the nightmare continue. By now all the dwarfs were dancing in the middle of the room as the elves lined the outsides of the room. A few tried to escape, only to be met by the menacing looks of Bifur and Gloin. Thranduil looked on absolutely gobsmacked.

“Who could’ve possibly done this!?”

Thranduils mouth was still wide open as Elrond turned up right beside him

“Sup Thranduil. Enjoying the party, bought a couple guests, hope you don’t mind”

“Of course I damn mind, this is my party and there are DWARFS IN MY LIVING ROOM! Get them out now or you’ll regret it!”

“Watcha ya gunna do about it? Throw another party? This is revenge Thranduil and I am loving it!” He said with a giddy grin as he went to join the dwarves on the dance floor, pulling Thranduil along with him. He pulled Thranduil into the position to tango and went off like he’d been doing it all his life. Throwing Thranduil in then out again, dipping him towards the ground, Elrond was loving every minute of it. Everyone looked on, trying to contain their laughter although it was impossible when Elrond kissed him at the end. Stumbling backwards, Thranduil landed in some unsuspecting elves arms.

“GET THESE DWARFS OUT OF MY GOD DAMN HOUSE RIGHT NOW!” He was ignored as the dwarfs started stripping his house bare of food.

“Why should I? For 60 years I’ve put up with your stupid parties, for 60 years I’ve endured sleepless nights, for 60 years I’ve suffered and now it’s time the tables are turned! Elrond screamed right into Thranduils shocked face and went to help the dwarfs.

“Elrond, you don’t have to do this. You and Ada can work something out but is this really-“

“Shut up Legolas” Elrond said casually as he continued to destroy Thranduils house. He took a quick glance at Legolas’s face. He looked hurt. Any other time, Elrond would be going head over heels apologising but he was too pumped on adrenaline to care.

Thorin walked up towards Thranduil who had tried to hide in a corner and put his face millimetres from his.

“Had enough yet?”

“Ugh yes. Yes I’ve had enough just please leave”

“That’s too bad, we can go all night.” He said with a smirk as he headed towards the punch bowl.

“Hm punch, I prefer ale” He said as he tipped the punch out on to Thranduil’s once clean floor and replaced it with a large bottle of ale he was keeping in his jacket.

Thranduil sighed. It was going to be a long, LONG night.


	8. How's the serenity?

“Ugh” Elrond sighed. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly opened them. He had no idea where he was although he knew he wasn’t in his own house. He felt a cold breeze brush his legs. He looked down to see he was wearing nothing except a bright pink pair of underwear. He griped his head as he pulled himself up and had a proper look around the room. An unconscious Thorin was on the other side of the room, wearing Elronds cloak.

“Oh” Was all Elrond said as he slowly stood up, a massive headache coming on. He stumbled out of what seemed to be Thranduils living room and stumbled into the kitchen. Fili, Kili and Bofur were all piled on the dining table like rag dolls. By now Elronds headache was extremely painful. Elrond stumbled to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas to put on his head. He grabbed a sheet that was hanging from the ceiling fan and wrapped it around himself like a toga. He pulled himself up the stairs. He found the rest of the dwarfs strewn about.

“Where’s Thranduil the bastard” Elrond said as best as he could in his drunken state. After 20 minutes of stumbling around the house, trying not to make his head ache worse and vomiting twice, he finally found Thranduil asleep in a broom closet.

“Thranduil. Tttttthhhrraannndduuiill. THRANDUIL!”

“Hm huh what? Ugh it’s you. Get your dwarf friends out of here and you better hope I don’t see their ass’s round here again!”

“Aw come on, you had fun last night, I know you did. You totally have a crush on Fili I know it!” Elrond giggled as Thranduils face turned red from rage.

“Arg” Thranduil cursed under his breath as he pushed past Elrond and stomped down the stairs.

“Might wanna find a shirt first” Elrond yelled after him as he made his way downstairs.

Elrond was walking properly as he finally found Thorin again.

“Thorin. Get up, it’s time to go”

Thorin snapped his eyes open. They’re slightly bloodshot but apart from that, he looked fine.

“Can I have the money first?”

“Yep, in the pocket just there. You can drop in before you leave if you want.” Elrond said as he started walking to his house, missing the slight blush on Thorins face.

 

*a month later*

Elrond woke up to the sound of a truck roaring outside his house.

‘It’s that day’ Elrond thought to himself as he pulled some clothes on and turned the kettle on. While the kettle was boiling, he peeped out of his window. Legolas was struggling with a heavy looking cardboard box and Thranduil was carrying a box that looked much lighter. Elrond chuckled slightly to himself as he went to make his tea.

Elrond walked outside with his tea and went over to Thranduils soon to be empty house.

“Hello Thranduil, Legolas!” He yelled as he stood next to the truck.

“Hey Elrond” Legolas said with a smile as he dumped a box in the truck.

“Legolas, go sort your clothes out, if it isn’t packed, it’s staying remember.”

Legolas rolled his eyes at Elrond in a playful way then went to sort his clothes.

“Hello Elrond, have you come by to help?” Thranduil said a hint of bitterness in his voice.

“Oh no, my back couldn’t possibly handle that. Just came by to say hello and goodbye. Where are you moving to?”

“That’s none of your concern”

“Oh come on now Thranduil, don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.”

“Mirkwood, we’re going Mirkwood, Happy now!?” Thranduil said in exasperation as he collected another box.

“Now if you aren’t going to help, can you please go away?”

“Legolas is being more mature about this than you are”

“He’s gotta girlfriend in Mirkwood that’s why”

Elrond snorted to himself as he settled on to a stray chair to finish his tea. Thranduil gave him a dirty stare as he packed the last of the boxes into the truck. Elrond watched as Legolas came stumbling out of the house with a huge pile of clothes in his hands. Elrond went to help but was stared down by Thranduil. When the last box was packed into the truck and closed up, Thranduil walked straight to his car, motioning for Legolas to follow.

“Goodbye Elrond, I’ll miss you. Promise you’ll visit?”

“I’ll try Legolas. Keep working on your algebra ok?”

“Alright” Legolas said with a joking groan as he hugged Elrond tightly. He let go and bounded towards the car as Elrond walked to the driver’s window.

“So this is goodbye hey Thranduil”

“Yes indeed. Well Elrond, hope you got what you wanted, I’m moving and taking the partying with me.” He said with a stone face

“Thranduil, I’ll miss you, despite what I say.” He said with a smile. Thranduil smiled back.

“I’ll miss you too old man.” Thranduil roared the engine to life and slowly reversed out of the driveway. The horn tooted as they drove off and Elrond waved.

“see ya later dick” He muttered as he walked to his house, his whole being filled with the feeling of victory.


End file.
